


Il était une fois

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Soft Franky, Soft Usopp, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Story, Usopp-centric (One Piece), casual life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece), Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Usopp
Series: Journal de Bord [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Il était une fois

« Nooon c’est pas possible ! » commença un enfant blond en sortant le pouce de la bouche. « Maman elle dit que les petits gens ça existe pas d’abord. »

« Maman elle dit que si euh. » une jeune fille un peu plus loin dans la foule qui était assise devant lui. « Elle dit qu’ils vivent dans des petits arbres et des champignons, pour ça qu’il faut pas qu’on les écraseuh. »

La fête battait son plein dans le village portuaire où ils avaient atterri. Ils ne s’étaient pas attendu à être accueillis rapidement ni à être autorisé à participer à la fête ancestrale de la ville. Mais les nombreux évènements auxquels ils avaient participé, Usopp ne comptait même plus le nombre de royaume, ville ou île qu’ils avaient sauvé d’un pirate ou bandit ou autre type méchant, avaient dû jouer en leur faveur. 

Les enfants s’étaient rassemblés autour de lui quand il avait commencer à conter les histoires de l’équipage, avec pas mal d’adultes également. Beaucoup de mères et de pères disaient en murmurant que c’était la dernière histoire avant d’aller dormir, faisant sourire le sniper un peu plus. 

Cela lui rappelait ses propres fêtes du village.

« Je vous jure qu’ils existent » dit-il en adoucissant sa voix avant de reprendre contenance. « Il était une fois, dans le Royaume de DressRosa... »

Franky regarda du coin de l’oeil le brun et les enfants, adultes qui l’entouraient, pendus à ses lèvres. Usopp était un merveilleux conteur, mentant ou non. Mais il avait pas besoin de mensonges quand ça venait de leurs aventures. 

Après tout, ils avaient réellement croisés des nains, des géants, une vache-poisson, le Kraken et tant d’autres choses fantastiques.


End file.
